D (Vampire Hunter D)
|-|Novel (1983)= |-|Manga (2007)= |-|Message From Mars (2016)= Summary D', also known as Vampire Hunter D (吸血鬼ハンター"D") is a dhampir, half vampire, half human who travels around the Frontier in search of the Nobility. In almost every book it is noted that D has superior strength, skills and knowledge in comparison to other dhampirs. It is hinted that this is because he has some special connection to the Sacred Ancestor (It is generally regarded that D is his son, though this has never been explicitly stated) and that he is the result of crossbreeding experiments performed by the Sacred Ancestor to halt the inevitable decline of the Nobility. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 8-C, higher in Full Vampire Form | At least High 6-C, higher in Full Vampire Form | At least High 6-B, higher in Full Vampire Form | At least 3-A, possibly High 3-A, Low 2-C in Full Vampire Form, 2-C with the Akashic Records Name: D Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: Over 10.000 years Classification: Dhampir, Vampire Hunter, Success Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= - Volumes 1-6= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Martial Arts, Power Mimicry (Since D is the son of the Sacred Ancestor, he can use any power or ability that the Nobility are capable of.), Analytical Prediction (The Nobility are capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through mathematics.), Enhanced Senses (Nobility can see up to 2 kilometers away with precise vision. Their hearing is also capable of hearing several kilometers away, as well as seeing in nearly completely darkness. Has a Dhampir's Sixth Sense, allowing him to hear even the buzzing of an insect the size of a molecule. Further more it's possible D even has a seventh sense, allowing him to see the invisible, smell the odorless, hear the silent, and sense he's in a dream.), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of Sensing nearby presences.) Accelerated Development (D grows stronger by the day, and someone who is stronger than him one day, might not be stronger than him the next day.), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Should scale to other Nobility who can completely reform after atomization, reforming even their clothes and accessories as well. Anti-Proton Technology can destroy and erase matter completely from existence, yet even that would not kill a noble.), Resurrection (Scales to other Nobles who can resurrect themselves mere seconds after being killed completely.), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 7), Acausality (Type 4; Completely absent from the Akashic Records, which are a record of all time and space. His absence from the Records make him completely immune to it's effects.), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Inflicted a wound that could not heal onto Count Lee, a Greater Noble.), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Nobility can survive in the vacuum of space indefinitely. D himself as shown in Tyrant's stars was capable of fighting in space.), Magic, Stealth Mastery (Nobility are naturally very stealthy, able to walk at a fast pace without making a single sound. D himself can blend himself in darkness, and sneak up on enemies with sophisticated 3 Dimensional radars. Has been stated he could stand infront of you and you wouldn't see him.) Telekinesis (Nobles such as Count Lee and Mayerling have showcased this ability.), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can control wild beast, and make them heed their commands. D can also boost the speed of a Cyborg Horse.), Limited Plant Manipulation (Plants not made by the Nobility wither in their presence.), Telepathy (Nobles are capable of communicating with eachother telepathically. D has even showcased this ability himself.), Biological Manipulation (Nobles can turn mortals into Vampires by altering their biolgoical structure.), Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Can completely strip their victims of will, by feeding on their blood. They can also hypnotize, and put people to sleep with a glance.), Soul Manipulation (Vampires can suck the very souls of their victims.), Flight (Most Nobles can levitate through the air through either technology or sheer power. They are even capable of floating through the air like a bird. D can also turn his coat into wings.), Vector Manipulation (Redirected the Vectors of a whip.), Intangibility (Doris' attempts to ensnare D in her whip failed as they suddenly passed through him, without losing their circular form.), Aura, Passive Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (D has an Eldritch Aura that can strike fear into those around him. The fear that it strikes works on both humans and vampires. His aura can even induce Paralysis, or be used to calm people's emotions. Further more his looks are capable of attracting men and women alike, making others hallucinate they are being drawing into his eyes.), Holy Manipulation (Placed a Holy Mark around Doris' neck, that repelled both Count Lee and Larmica.), Limited Reality Warping (Forced The Sacred Ancestor, a non corporeal being that is impervious to attacks, to take a physical form.), Mental Energy Attacks (Can channel Mental energy into his Sword attacks.), Afterimage Creation (Constantly creates after images in his fights by moving at high speeds.), Limited Poison Manipulation (His blood is poisonous to nobles, and he is capable of weaponizing it against them.), Electricity Manipulation (D can channel electricity out his body, charring a man's body violently.), Technology Manipulation (His pendant can hack into the advanced technology of the nobility, rendering their technology useless against him. Can also disable a seven million degree beam capable of causing magnitude 8.0 earthquake, and Nobility super computers which were one of their finest inventions.), Non-Physical Interaction and Void Manipulation (Can cut through non existent weapons and shadows, as well as non-corporeals existing as auras. Can cut through fog, and keep it from joining back with other fog. Capable of hitting dreams, and cutting illusions. D can kill the will of a sentient Desert as well as having stated and demonstrated the ability to Cut, Kill, and Destroy Dreams and Illusions. Furthermore, D's Longsword and his Blood are the two major things that can affect Intangible abstracts like literal Dreams. Can cut through holograms, as well as Miasma that instantly induces Death into anything that touches it, rendering it unable to reform despite being impossible. Killed beings made of Water, Gas, and even Nothingness.), Death Manipulation (One shotted a night cloud, a mutated monster that could regenerate from single cells and devour and dissolve anything it grabs.), Fear Manipulation, Transformation and Statistics Amplification in Full Vampire Form (D can transform into his full Vampire form, enhancing his stats significantly. With this he could easily stomp opponents who are above his base form. This form causes D to become bloodlusted and can induce fear in soulless machines.) - Volumes 7-9= All prior at a higher level, Ice Manipulation (His mere presence makes the air feel ice cold.), Darkness Manipulation (Can create "True Darkness" where no sunlight can pass through.), Blood Manipulation (Can manipulate the blood flow of his opponent and has used it to negate the regen and immortality of a newly turned noble.), Healing (Can heal others as well as himself.) - Volume 10= All prior at a higher level - Volume 11 Onward= All prior at a higher level, Space-Time Manipulation (D can create dimensional rifts and cut holes in Space-Time.D's blade can close portals in space caused by The Space Eater. The Space Eater can devour itself, causing a rip in space that sucks in anything, sending them to the depths of Space and Time. In his Full Vampire Form, he could cut through and destroy and endless maze of space, which keeps the target in the same spot even if they are moving forward.) Matter Manipulation (Twin D who is D's equal in every way besides Lefty, can alter the molecular structure of a wall and make it intangible.), Limited Causality Manipulation (D has the ability to cut someone without even leaving any cut marks or drop of blood which makes them fall into a death-like state where their heartbeat, pulse,etc are all stopped. He can also reverse it by making a cut in the reverse direction.), Enhanced Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Absorption (A Full Vampire D was able to cut and destroy Menda's Black Heart, which was created by the Sacred Ancestor and made from the same material as dreams, also being directly linked to her soul rendering her unable to pass through the afterlife. Within the Astral plane, D cut a gate of Infinite Thickness which was made from parts of the Sacred Ancestor's mental will. He did so by absorbing and channeling the full power of the Astral Realm itself.), Resurrection (D can resurrect himself without Lefty's help by tasting his own blood, even if his heart is impaled.), Reality Warping (Madame Laurencin warped the garden of General Gaskell into a scenario of blood and corpses. D was able to revert the garden to it's previous state.), Resurrection Negation (D fought against Lord Rocambole, a man who had 3 lives so if he was killed the first time, he would simply come back another. D managed to kill him completely when he bisected him, rendering him unbale to resurrect even with his remaining lives.), Enhanced Enhanced Senses (D was trapped in King Minotaur's Labyrinth, a reality warped maze governed by 4th dimensional space. He was able to find the exit despite this.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; The Fount of Life is a conceptual life force in all things, which allows the production of life-force and regeneration, and is more vital than the Soul. D was cut by Glencalibur which could destroy The Fount of life thus making it impossible for any Noble to regenerate. However with the help of Lefty's power, D was able to regenerate from his Fount of Life being cut. Later on in Throng of Heretics, D encountered The Sword Blue Blood, which was made by The Sacred Ancestor himself and could cut The Fount of Life as well. D endured multiple cuts from this and was even able to Regenerate without Lefty's help.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly; D is capable of cutting the Fount of Life itself, and no God or Demon can heal from it's severance. Furthermore D cut Valcua's fount of life, which was regenerated once Valcua fused with Valcua two, who in their fused state endured more hits from Glencalibur. In Full Vampire Form however, D once more cut Valcua's Fount of Life in his fused state, and the latter was unable to heal once more.), Power Mimicry, and Attack Reflection (D went up against a doppleganger within the Elder God's fortress, who could reflect all damage dealt to him. D copied this ability and used it against his doppleganger, proceeding to also utilize this attack reflection later, on sentries.), Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (D oneshotted the Elder God, whom even The Sacred Ancestor had trouble killing, despite stalemating him for a year. The Elder God not only died from D's attack but also disappeared completely. One thing to note however, the Elder god was sealed and severely weakened by the Ancestor and even let D kill him, so D should not scale to his true power.), Enhanced Void Manipulation (Was trapped in the nothingness, a space where nothing can exists for everything that enters ceases to exist within it. Light, Energy, even mathematical concepts could not exist inside it, yet D was capable of surviving and even breaking out.) }} |-|Resistances= - Volumes 1-6= Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, and Information Analysis, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Life Manipulation, and Death Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Soul Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Body Puppetry, and Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (D exists as an anomaly, completely missing from the Akashic Records, making him immune to it's effects), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale to other Nobility, who can resist the effects of his Aura), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can survive in space indefinitely, drifting about unaffected by the cold. D in Tyrant's Stars was also sent into space, experiencing 60 degrees below zero, yet was perfectly fine), Heat Manipulation (Nobles are impervious to Heat based attacks, and can survive in temperatures over 50,000°C.), Darkness Manipulation (Nobility cast no shadows, making them immune to the Shadow Eaters attacks.), Radiation Manipulation (Nobility can survive the radiation of a nuclear blast.), Poison Manipulation (While Nobles can get affected with poisons they cannot die from them. Further more D has casually inhaled poisons in the past.), Telekinesis (Can break free from the telekinesis of other nobles.), Sealing, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Deconstruction (D broke out of a Sealed Dimension, causing chaos across the timeline, erasing various things from existence such as Jack the Ripper and an Alpha Class Black Hole. Moreover, breaking through dimension atomized the Mecha horse D rode but D was completely unfazed by all of these and even reached Fern's house where Lina was present through the Space-Time warp.), Pain and Electricity Manipulation (D was able to endure 100,000 volts, showing no signs of pain, casually walking away and dusting himself off right after.), Mental Energy Attacks, Death Manipulation, and Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; D's own attack was reflected onto him after Rei-Ginsei sent it back using the 4th dimension. However D survived and later managed to heal from his wounds.), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3) and Illusion Creation (D can sense mental energy, and can fight off psychological attacks, which would have killed him had he lost. Can also resist having his psyche crushed by The by the [[Sacred Ancestor].] D casually resisted a Psi illusionary attack from the sentient desert which can mindhax someone and create illusions that can be perceived as real and can have deadly results in the real world such as an illusion of falling endlessly can result in death of the individual in the real life. Casually survived an attack powerful enough to drive a city's population mad within milliseconds.), Transmutation (Fell through a trap, and resisted being turned into diamonds.), Memory Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Resisted attempts to erase his memories and put him to sleep.), Dream Manipulation (Cannot be controlled within his or anyone else's dreams. He can even escape dreams within dreams), Information Analysis (D is so powerful that the Sentient Desert, which can analyze other beings and use that data to recreate them as perfect copies, was unable to analyze D and said that he can't do that even if he tried.), Magic (Resisted various forms of magical spells throughout his journey.) - Volumes 7-9= All prior at a higher level, Enhanced Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Can resist and shut down Baron Meinster's aura, which can drive any individual insane, being deadly to even the Nobility.), Gravity Manipulation (D can still fight within 5x gravity, and even under 10x gravity.), Body Puppetry and Mind Control (Easily resisted Professor Korlock's power, which could control someone's mind and body, making them carry out his orders.), Enhanced Resistance to Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation (Samon casted a spell onto D, which conjured an image of his mother and made him act like her. However despite this he still killed her.), Enhanced Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (Engulfed by the paralyzing aura of The White Knight, and still fought onwards.), Death Manipulation (Can resist "Death Essences" and absorb them with Lefty. Death Essences are beings clouded with Death Miasma, that can cause Death to any that it comes in contact with.), Enhanced Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (D has tanked a discharge of 5 million volts easily.), Curse Manipulation (The Rose Princess placed a curse on D weakening and poisoning him to the point he could barely move. However even after all this he could move effortlessly, later killing The Rose Princess and The White Knight.) - Volume 10= All prior at a higher level, Perception Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (D was attacked with an ability that leaves the opponent permanently blind and can cause pain so intense that even Vicious Beasts and Demons can go insane from it. Not only did D resist the pain, but he also recovered from the Blindness as evident in the next story where he is perfectly fine.), Fire Manipulation (Can casually tank flames hot enough to melt iron.), Acid Manipulation (D's clothing protects him from strong and corrosive acids.) - Volume 11 Onward= All prior at a higher level, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can withstand poison that could leave a Noble immobilized for three days, and killed creatures who could spew toxic gas.) Enhanced Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survived 100 billion volts. of electricity), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Stated to surpass physical phenomenon, and can perform feats which impossibly defy the laws of physics.), Acid Manipulation (D can resist the adhesive and dissolving properties of a Genetically Engineered Giant Spider's strings.), Willpower Manipulation (D was able to resist Yoputz's spell, which weakened Miska and took away her will. When the same spell is cast onto D he at first seems to be struggling to stand, but then it is revealed it was all an act, proceeding to quickly dispatch of Yoputz.), Enhanced Resistance to Body Puppetry, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Zanus is capable of utilizing Voodoo magic, casting a spell that places Souls into Dolls, and then using Dolls to the control the victim. D resisted this ability and proceeded to kill him. Within his Astral Form, he was able to absorb the entirety of the Astral Realm, an infinite realm containing an infinite gate partially made of the Sacred Ancestor's will, into his mind and will, channeling it's full power without becoming overwhelmed by it.) Enhanced Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Transmutation, and Radiation Manipulation (Was covered in Plasma while trying to cover his Atomic Charge, which blew up in his face point blank. However he was completely fine after this. D was poisoned by Dr.Gretchen so badly, it started the "Daybreak Effect". The Daybreak effect transmutes even Greater Nobles into a Sun, however through sheer willpower D was able to break out of this, turning back to his original form and recovering from the poison. D did this feat while being completely blind and without his left hand as it was revealed later that he lent Lefty to aid the Transporters. D was also able to tank light beams a billion times more potent than sunlight. Kenlark is capable of turning his surrounding environment into water and manipulating it, and even used this to transmute D's body into water. However he was unaffected by Kenlark's power over water and even gained back his physical form.), Matter Manipulation and Existence Erasure (D walked through an Anti-Matter barrier that erased whatever passed through from existence. The barrier was powered by a perpetual motion energy supply, which gave it an infinite source of energy.), Sound Manipulation (Can resist the sound of a defense mechanism, which can stop the heart and blood flow of nobles, as well as stopping machines completely.), Power Nullification, Resistance Negation, and Power Mimicry (Lord Rocambole had the ability to nullify powers coming in contact with him as well as copy them. While he was able to nullify the effects of D's Aura and copy his Fighting Style, he was not able to Nullify or Copy his other Powers and Resistances.), Enhanced Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation (D was trapped inside of an enclosed space with gravity equivalent to that of a black hole. The enclosed space was becoming an actual black hole, absorbing all light and electromagnetic waves. D was able to survive and even stab the black hole, causing it to collapse.), Enhanced Resistance to Sealing (D was trapped inside of 4th Dimensional Space by Sigma, and was able to break out with the use of Lefty.), Analytical Prediction (Sigma hypothesized 5025 possible outcomes of the simulation D was placed in, and D outdid all of them by taking an action beyond the possibilities calculated.), Possession (D allowed Sigma to possess himself, and once Sigma entered his body, he was isolated and destroyed by D's mere Will.), Enhanced Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Sleep Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Biological Manipulation, and Disease Manipulation (While trapped in King Minotaur's Labyrinth, D was able to overcome beings with the power to come back with stronger armor after being cut down, beasts who can cast illusions, and Flesh-Eating Viruses that attacks the body and devours it on a genetic level. The water harp can hypnotize and lure in it's victims to a degree even Nobility would have trouble resisting. The Water Drops of the canyon were also able to lull anyone who listens to them, into slumber. However D is unaffected by either of these. Was also unaffected by a Psychological attack that killed his horse. Johanne's illusions were also so effective they bordered in sorcery, yet D is even able to see through them. D can resist De Carriole's eyes which can hypnotize and brainwash even Nobility.), Energy Absorption and Blood Absorption (D is able to resist the effects of Valcua's Succubi while unconscious, with the Succubi being able to enter the body of their target and drain them completely of their blood and seed, thereby killing them.), Corruption (Valcua's life force is capable of contaminating and corrupting beings as well as non-living things such as Soil and Air on a Spiritual level. When he fought against D, he was unable to affect him with his contamination.), Absolute Zero (D was just fine being in 458 degrees below Zero. Furthermore in Armageddon, D tanked and broke out of Absolute Zero.), Enhanced Resistance to Fear Manipulation (D shrugged of Toto's essence, which could induce fear so great it caused others to faint.) }} |-|Lefty= - Volumes 1-6= Sleep Manipulation (Put Doris to sleep.), Body Puppetry (D can use his left hand to control the body of whom it touches. With this he was able to get information out of the mayor in Volume 1.), Space-Time Manipulation (D was trapped in a sealed dimension. But even so he stated it was not enough to contain him, and started gathering the four elements for Lefty. They then proceeded to break out of the dimension, causing the dimension itself to turn inside out. This event caused chaos across the timeline, and many things were erased from the past as a result.), Absorption (Lefty can absorb a great number of things such as spiders, energy, electricity, smoke, fire, even dreams. Can even absorb high speed winds, sandstorms etc.), Information Analysis (Lefty can analyze anything it tastes in a very detailed and precise manner down to their elementary particles level including both physical and metaphysical things such as soil, water, dreams,etc.) Resurrection (Can bring D back to life even after his heart was pierced, rejoining itself back to D's arm, and healing the hole in D's chest in the process.), Elemental Manipulation (Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind.), Fire Manipulation (Lefty can absorb fire, and use heat cauterize wounds.), Air Manipulation (Lefty can absorb winds at high speeds, and detect presences and locations using this ability. Could also make a human capable of breathing in the stratosphere.), Water Manipulation (Any liquid, including blood, urine, etc can be used for "water". Can also be used to cool off people dying of heatstroke), Earth Manipulation (Lefty eats dirt to provide the fourth element in the sequence. He can also analyze dirt for information.), Ice Manipulation (Stated he could freeze objects solid.), Magic (Lefty can perform various types of magic, allowing him to summon the will of a sentient desert.), Blood Manipulation (Uses blood to disarm weaponized dreams.) - Volumes 7-9= All prior at a higher level, Enhanced Fire Manipulation (Can burn someone to ash with chemical blue flames at such speeds the victim can't even scream.), Enhanced Absorption (Can absorb magical boundaries, inside which the user has complete control over all aspects like, Gravity, Life, Earth, Water, Plants, etc. Lefty could also absorb multiple death essences, miasma that can kill anything they touch.) - Volume 10= All prior at a higher level - Volume 11 Onward= All prior at a higher level, Biological Manipulation (Can cause others to go into hibernation.), Memory Manipulation (Lefty has the ability to show people their memories, no matter how deep or forgotten they are.), Electricity Manipulation (Lefty can discharge electric currents.), Spatial Manipulation (Can stabilize distorted space.), Life Manipulation (D can channel Life force through his hand, resurrecting beings dead or slain by him.), Non-Corporeal (Lefty can exist as a disembodied Non-Corporeal being during his interaction with Sigma.), Limited Causality Manipulation (Through the use of the four elements, D with his left hand could bypass the door to the Elder God's fortress. The Door beforehand was impossible to pass, as it beforehand dispersed any amount of force applied to it, acting as if force was never even applied.), Enhanced Absorption (Lefty was capable of warping The Elder God's entire warped reality), Dimensional Travel (Lefty helped D escape The Elder God's dimension, sending them both back to the fortress.), Resurrection (Lefty can resurrect himself even when separated from D.) }} |-|Akashic Records=Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Akashic Records act as a primordial force and governs all creation, past, present, and future. Everything within the greater Multiverse exists within the Records as stated by Matthew who was going to erase the world using the records. The Records can erase anyone on a Conceptual level to the point even their memory is wiped out from everyone who knew the individual.), Reality Warping (Users can warp Reality to their desired image.), Space-Time Manipulation (The Records contain and can change all space-time within the multiverse.), Law Manipulation (Users are able to change the immutable Laws of Reality to however they see fit.), Causality Manipulation (Users can rewrite events without creating any paradox, such as D when he rewrote their entire journey so that Sue and Matthew worked with Braujou and Miranda to slay Valcua and live a happy life as per their mother's wishes, without knowing who D is, or getting affected by Valcua.), Fate Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Users can rewrite or change their fate and destiny as per their will.), Information Manipulation, and Information Analysis (The Akashic Records hold information over everything that was, would, is, could, and will be.) Power Nullification (User can negate or nullify power, as shown when Valcua negated Subterranean energy.), Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (The Non-Existent Realms within Undead Island are a part of the Records and are subject to it's power. Furthermore the Records can erase individuals and the memory of them on a conceptual level, as shown in the case of Kima.), Clairvoyance (Users can become completely aware of everything in all of creation, past, present, and future.), Precognition (The Records hold all futures of Space-Time in creation, making users aware of the future.), Life Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Users can rewrite their own death and bring themselves back to life as shown when Valcua crushed a part of the fog that recorded his death and rewrote it so that could resurrect. The Records can also inflict death onto others however they wish.), Attack Reflection (Valcua used the records to reflect D's own attack back onto himself.), Pain Manipulation (With use of the records, Valcua was able to inflict immense pain onto Lefty.), Soul Manipulation (The Astral Realm is subject to The Akashic Records.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation (The 4th Dimension itself as well as all the countless pocket realms within creation are apart of the Records.), Power Mimicry (Users can gain access to every kind of power from past, present, and future in all creation as shown when Valcua gained ultra-highspeed Telepathy from an extraterrestrial life-form in a different Galaxy, and when he gained Immortality from a different alien race light years away in the past while still being in the present.), Body Puppetry, and Mind Manipulation (The Records can take control of a person's mind and body. Valcua was even going to use this ability, however D was capable of resisting it.), Dream Manipulation (Dreams are also apart of the Records, and D was capable of even using it to enter Sue's dreams in the future.), Quantum Manipulation (Has control over the Dirac Sea.) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Nobility are capable of uprooting enormous trees. Superior to Diane Rose, who is in turn above the Black Knight, who is capable of ripping apart large and thick trees casually. Capable of fighting those who can harm him), higher in Full Vampire Form. His attacks ignore durability. | At least Large Island level, higher in Full Vampire Form (Can cut through Zeramium Steel). His attacks ignore durability | At least Large Country level+, higher in Full Vampire Form (Casually knocked out Dynus who is capable of this.) His attacks ignore durability. | At least Universe level, possibly High Universe level (The Big Bang Accelerator could produce the same results as the big bang that created the universe. Vince who was possessed by one half of the destroyer, casually tanked this, negating the blast and proceeding to destroy the accelerator. Lord Vlad Balazs proceeded to slay Vince, and stated D's aura exceeded the Destroyer's. Furthermore The Guide is able to make the destroyer powerless, and later The Guide fused with Lord Vlad, amplifying their power by 5 times. He then proceeded to kill Vlad. Further more he also killed Baryon Byron Balazs, who could physically contend with Vlad. The Universe in the Noble Greylancer novel is also stated to be "Endless".), Universe level+ in Full Vampire Form (In his Astral Form, a Full Vampire D was able to absorb and channel the full power of the Astral Realm, a mystical alternate reality that was large enough to contain an infinite gate made of The Sacred Ancestor's will. After he absorbs the realm D states that it is made of his own Mind and Will, giving him complete control over all aspects of it.) His attacks ignore durability. Low Multiverse level with the Akashic Records (The Akashic Records contains all of creation, which is made up of multiple universes.) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Threw a wooden stake so fast it caught on fire from the friction in the air. Was fast enough to save a woman from an explosion, jumping out of it's area of effect in less than a second. Can casually react to Lightspeed attacks, and cut lasers in half.), higher in Full Vampire Form | At least Relativistic+, higher in Full Vampire Form | At least Relativistic+, higher in Full Vampire Form | At least Massively FTL (D could react to Valcua's particle space canon, which is this fast.), Infinite in Full Vampire Form (D in his Full Vampire Form, was able to cross an Infinite distance and kill Matthew.), Immeasurable with the Akashic Records (The Akashic Records contain all of time space within creation, and D was even able to use the records to interact with Sue's dreams in the future, while he was still in the present.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Scales to other nobles who can uproot enormous trees.) | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 | At least Class M (Effortlessly pushed open a door which weighed 50,000 tons.) likely far higher (Was able to instantly throw his blade across thousands of miles with pin-point accuracy.) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ (Can slash and harm Greater Nobles, such as Count Lee and Mayerling), higher in Full Vampire Form | At least Large Island Class, higher in Full Vampire Form | At least Large Country Class+, higher in Full Vampire Form | At least Universal, possibly High Universal (Can kill Vlad infused with The Guide, and Baron Byron Balazs.), Universal+ in Full Vampire Form Durability: At least Building level+ (Survived Count Lee's castle collapsing on top of him. Can tank a blast which destroyed hundreds of tons of rocks), higher in Full Vampire Form | At least Large Island level, higher in Full Vampire Form | At least Large Country level+, higher in Full Vampire Form | At least Universe level, possibly High Universe level (His Aura is more potent than the Destroyer's, which can tank and nullify a blast equal to the one that created the universe.), Universe level+ in Full Vampire Form Stamina: Very High | Very High | Very High | At least Nigh-Limitless, likely Limitless (D and Twin D have a source from where they can draw Nigh-Infinite energy from. Furthermore, D can draw energy from the Astral Realm which is an infinite plane.) Range: Extended Melee Range with his Longsword, Cross Dimensional with Lefty | Extended Melee Range with his Longsword, Cross Dimensional with Lefty | Extended Melee Range with his Longsword, Cross Dimensional with Lefty | At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal. Low Multiversal with the Akashic Records Standard Equipment: *'D's Longsword:' D's main weapon which he carries around strapped to his back. "Limning an elegant arc that was quite different from the straight blades cherished by so many other hunters, it spoke of the vast expanses of time it's owner had traveled." There is a high-polymer line wound about the sheath that can be threaded through the sword guard to prevent the sword from being drawn, "like a peace string". Though the sword has been broken and the blade dulled on a number of occasions he is usually able to acquire another one just like it later on. Twin-Shadowed Knight depicts him getting a replacement in a room full of hundreds of weapons. *'Left Hand:' D's talking Left hand, nicknamed "Lefty" by most. It has a variety of abilities tied to it, most notably it's many uses incorporating the four elements of Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. *'Wooden Needles:' Projectile needles made of wood that he carries. D is able to throw them with such speed and precision, they set aflame when thrown due to air friction, piercing bullet proof glass and armor. *'Blue Pendant:' A Mysterious Pendant of unknown origin, worn around D's neck at all times. The Pendant can begin to glow, causing all technology within range of it to deactivate. It is unknown how the pendant itself works, and its possible D has more than one, as he left his Pendant in Volume 1 with Dan and has since then replaced it. *'Dagger:' A common weapon on the Frontier. D carries a black dagger with an eight-inch blade. Intelligence: Supergenius (Nobles are by nature extremely intelligent, not only in their ability to manipulate or execute military tactics, but also their highly advanced technology. The nobility have invented technology such as an android who can hold a pocket reality full of stars, machines that can cure previously impossible to cure diseases, machines that can turn their physical forms into gases or illusions, ships capable of Massively FTL+ travel, machines that can cover the universe in darkness over time, coffins with infinite sized dimensions and many traps, Mobius Books and the Blood Fountain, as well as much more. The nobility were also capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through purely mathematics. Furthermore, D was able to outwit Lawrence Valcua in military tactics, with Valcua being only second to the Sacred Ancestor (The progenitor of the race), and D also did so rather casually with only a small group compared to Valcua's army. As the Sacred Ancestor's son, he would also inherit his knowledge.) Nigh-Omniscient via The Akashic Records. Weaknesses: Once every five years, D needs to bury himself due to his Dhampir nature afflicting him with "sun sickness". As shown in Volume 1 from his death at the hands of Rei-Ginsei, staking D through the heart will kill him. | It is unknown if the same weaknesses as before still apply. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Credit to RM97 for this blog post. Key: Volumes 1-6 | Volumes 7-9 | Volume 10 | Volume 11 Onward Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Baba (Baba is You) Baba's Profile (Both were 3-A, speed equalized.) Category:Characters Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Light Novel Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hunters Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ashi Productions Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Void Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters